Survival
by The Nobody 0
Summary: This will NOT just revolve around Kingdom Hearts. My OCs will battle to see who is strongest then the next tournament between your and other reader/writer OCs. Can't really give this one a good summary but its worth reading. T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This story will be between my OCs, there will be no Canon characters. Lately people asked me who was my strongest OC was? Well there will be a tournament, if you want to put your own OC, i will hold another tournament with OCs, not my own but if you want an OC in the next tournament you may only use ONE OC, only one.

0.0

~Nhojx p.o.v.~

"You wish! If I remember correctly, I killed your ass." Xinek yells at Sky.

"And I killed you!" Necro yells.

"I could've killed you if Lye hadn't convinced me otherwise." John replied.

"I kicked your ass!" Michael yells at John.

"I almost beat your ass for that too if Lye hadnt stopped me." Hannah said.

Lye laughs, "You acted like if you chose otherwise you would be here."

"HEY! HEY!" Taylor yells.

"Thank god, Taylor will be a voice of reason." I think.

"Talk to me when you can alter matter." He says.

"At least we can take a hit!" Sky yells.

They continue to argue...and argue...imma kill em.

"SHUT! THE! F*CK! UP!" I scream.

They all look at me.

"You know what, if y'all are gonna run your mouths y'all are gonna empty your pockets." I say nodding my head.

They all look at me confused while I see Halo(A/N: Halo is one of the 5 souls in Taylor's body, and he also is my Naruto OC) take 125,000 munny and another 12,500 munny from the eight confused people.

"Thank you all for participating in the tournament...by donating your munny, and before you yell," I announce as i see them check their pockets, "winner gets a million munny runner up gets 100,000 munny."

At first they looked pissed, then look at each other, then grin. They all agree.

"So before we get started, let me tell you the rules of the tournament:

"Rule #1. No attacking a contestant, before, or after a match only during a match, AND you must be the contestants opponent during the match." I say.

"Dammit!" Necro yells.

I see Halo and Naku(A/N: Naku is another one of Taylor's five souls and my Dragon Ball Z OC) sneak out the window.

I smirk as I continue, "Rule #2: No outside help is allowed, you must fight with out compainions and you may not summon pets creatures or anything of the sort."

Sky and Taylor look down.

"Rule #3: You MUST kill the other person to settle disputes once and for all."

Everyone looked a little scared-except Necro and Michael, they were practically jumping for joy.

"But dont worry we have enough resurrection potion to revive you all twice." i add easing everyone.

"Now here's the catch, you will be put in top condition, have access to all of YOUR powers," I say the last part looking at Sky and Taylor, "as well as weapons. Thus making you harder to be killed but harder to kill."

Hannah raised her hand.

"Yes, lil sis?" I say.

"What if someone goes easy on someone else?" Hannah asks.

"Not possible, your brain, with the help of nanotechnology, will be hardwired to envision the things that anger you the most and manipulate your mind and memories to make it seem as the person you are fighting has caused the anger, it will be like facing Ares, or Mars for Taylor. The tournament will be consisted of 3 rounds. You may have faced each other before..."

The eight look at each other, some with grins, some with angered faces, and Sky with a goofy face.

Xinek spoke up, "Where are we suppose to fight? I mean we aren't in a suitable fighting arena."

I look around my house.

"Trust me I ain't lettin' you destroy my house. We will have a more suitable place. I am just waiting for-"

I was interrupted by a scorched Naku and Halo appearing out of nowhere, Halo looking pissed and Naku looking relieved.

"I F*CKING TOLD THAT SHIT WAS A TRAP! ALL WE HAD TO DO WAS GET THE KEYS! BUT NOOOOOO YOU HAD TO GET SOME F*CKING ICE CREAM FROM THEIR FRIDGE!" Halo yells.

"I was hungry." Naku said simply and me the keys.

"Thanks and..." I started.

"Ichigo got pissed when he saw me eating his strawberry ice cream." Naku said then Halo and him walked off.

"So where are we going?" John asks.

"David's private arena." I say with a small smile.

"I gotta question...WHY THE HELL DOES JOEY GOT A CAMERA!?" Taylor yells.

Everyone looks at the camera(A/N: Joey is another of the five souls inside Taylor and my Call of Duty OC).

"Thats because this will be sent in to Zero and may end up on t.v., it will be my first fanfiction show." I announce.

"You can do that?" Hannah asks skeptically.

"Well i am so I guess so." I say.

I open a portal to David's arena front gate, i need keys to get in caused it is impossible to get in any other way.

"Okay our first two competitors are Sky and John." I say reading off my clipboard.

0.0

HAHAHA CLIFFHANGER!

Don't hate me.

John and Sky...Again. I know old. but hey why not.

Any ways, Fav/Follow Review/Flame. 


	2. Sky vs John

Okay, David will now be part of our crew, and I need a crew so if you have an OC trained in medical, interviewing, training or computers please contact me.

Also if you have a OC you want to compete in the next tournament please send me info about them.

And the Jutsu will not be the same as in Naruto, my OCs had put a twist to make them original.

Disclaimer: I only own plot, camera and my OCs.

-Nhojx p.o.v.-

"Ha!" Sky laughs.

"What's so funny Sky?" said a voice behind Sky.

Sky spins around to see a tall lanky boy around his age, with dark hair, dark eyes and black crow- I mean _Raven_ wings. He had on a white t-shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"Oh, hey Dave, I gotta fight John in the tournament Nhojx made, and we all know that I wont die because I am Zero's favorite OC!" Sky blabs.

David looks at me, "tournament?"

I sigh.

"First, yeah, broke in...sort of. We need a place to fight and I thought, well David surely wont miss this one so I borrowed it, I'll repair damage. Second, Sky this is my show, Zero has no influence here (A/N: Mwahahahahaha...keep believing that.) so you may very well die.

Sky looks a little uneasy.

"You do know this arena in paticular has -"

I cut David off, "Yes, that is an unlikely occurence though. They will be safe."

They can't know or they'll back out. That secret must stay secret.

David looks me in the eye and seems to read my mind. "Very Well, but that doesn't give you an excuse for breaking and entering."

"I need a co-host, and a certain person might get the job, if he lets this tournament happen. Besides, you have said it needed testing, so whadda ya say?" I ask throwing as much skill and persuasion into my words as I could muster.

David ponders for a moment, "Why not, I haven't got anything better to do anyways."

"You two follow Halo as he equips you with your equipment and injects you with the serum." I say.

As Halo drags off Sky and John following behind, I get everyone's attention.

"Okay everyone I will lead you to the ... bleachers, I guess." I walk down a few hallways then go up a staircase. We get to the middle section on the second row of seats.

"David we need to go to the control room." I say.

He nods and opens a portal. He walks through and I follow in suit.

I type a few keys on the control panel.

"Do you know what you are doing?" David asks me.

"I cracked Ansem's system, this shouldn't be too hard." I say.

"My system and Ansem's system are two diff-"

I turn on the force field holding the other competitors to their section.

"You were saying?" I say throwing a smirk.

David glares.

"Your system and Ansem's systems aren't similar but i have enough knowledge to wing it." I say.

I look at David, "Since I know John well, I'll introduce him, and you introduce Sky, ight?"

"Okay..." David says.

I press a red button next to a microphone.

"Naku, release John." I say.

I release the red button and hold a green one.

"Coming in," my voice booms throughout the entire arena, "The master of Hannah Siler. A light user gone dark, yet doesn't act evil. A mix of Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, and Devil May Cry. He is called a Riku imposter, Devil's most hated demon, the somebody to a sexy nobody. My somebody... John Siler!"

John walks out.

"He will have his keyblade armor as his armor. His weapons are his keyblade Knighthood(Twilight Blaze in a silver and gold color scheme) and a few shurikens." I say.

John's armor(Terra's armor in a silver color scheme and without a helmet) appears. He takes off his cowboy hat. Knighthood appears in one hand and 3 shurikens appear in the other.

I look at David signalling him to come speak.

David closes his eyes.

"Coming in," David's voice rings through the arena.

I look at him, no microphone around him, i see a very small grin on his face, if I wasnt good with detail, I would have missed it.

"Master of Michael Siler. A light user. A mixture of Kingdom Hearts and Naruto. He is known as a copy of Sora, annoying as hell, overpowered annoyance...SKY STORM!" David's voice continues.

Sky walks in.

David's voice resumes, "He has chosen to wear his keyblade armor and his weapons of choice are Black Oath(Oathkeeper but in negative) and ninja knives."

Sky's armor(Ven's armor in a gold color scheme) appears as well as his knives and Black Oath.

The scenary changes from an arena battle field to a hill in Radaint Garden where John, Sky, and Lye used to hang out at.

"Our old sparring spot," Lye says.

Sky looks at John, an anger only David has seen in Sky's eyes.

John looks at Sky with a normal face.

I look back at my tech crew, Jake, Kajex(Veteran no one knows OCs), Leila, Allexi, Lenora, Anna, (Guardianofartbravery's OCs), Vaddix (DeathOnWings1203's OC), and Joey.

"What's up with John?" I ask.

"His anger and fear levels are higher than Sky's, he's ticked, mate." Joey says.

"D*mn. Johnny boy is good at hiding sh*t." I think.

"Begin!" My voice echoes.

Sky glares at John, "It didn't have to end this way."

John retorts, "You knew it would happen, we both did."

"What the, what are they doing?" I wonder outloud.

"They have seem to develop false memories that would lead up to this fight." Kajex says.

"Interesting." I say.

"You need to stop. This will not make up for your mistakes, killing them. It will kill you, and erase you from existence." Sky yells.

"And them! Necro, Young Xehanort, Nhojx. All three of them gone. They have caused so much pain. Necro never existing would save Hannah and my dad, and so MANY others. Young Xehanort never existing would save our masters a lot of trouble and many others. Nhojx never existing would save Alyssa, Michael, Mom." John says.

I cringe.

Those exactly shining moments in my history...Young Xehanort part of me had taken over. Now I am a neither of them, I am me, but still...mom...

"Dude are you okay?" Vaddix asks me as a tear slides down my face.

I wipe it off but nod.

"I don't care. I don't care. I DON'T CAAARE! You are not going! You will have to kill me first!" Sky yells.

"Sky. I am going." John says as he moves forward.

Sky hits him across the face with his ninja dagger.

A small cut is on John's face.

"Very well then." John says.

But before John can move Sky enters Fallen Angel Mode and casts Stopaga.

John freezes. Sky throws his keyblade in the air.

"Light Style Mega Rasengan!" Sky yells.

A ball of light forms in his hand as he harnesses it. As it grows Sky makes hand gestures around the ball. The sphere of light seems to be sucking light from its surroundings. It grows to about the size of Sky's head.

Then Sky kicks off his keyblade that was falling and is flying straight at John, his hand extended. The rasengan connects with John's mid-section. As soon as the rasengan connects, John is able to move...only to fly about 75 feet in the air.

As John is flying, Sky attached exploding papers to his knives and threw them at John. The knives connect and they explode in a ball of light sending John another 50 feet into the air. As John is plummeting to the ground Sky makes two shadow clones and they surround the area of where John will fall and they all aim at the falling John.

"Dragon Breath Jutsu!" The three Skys say in unison.

Huge waves of fire leave the Skys mouthes.

While the Skys are roasting John I say, "Status report."

"John's health level is surprisingly at 93%, but Sky's chakara level has dropped to a deadly 32%." Allexi reports.

"John, is psyching Sky out, wasting his energy...smart. But what about Sky's gaining shield? Couldn't Sky just regain his energy?" David observes.

" Yes, but not by chakra. He must be trying to prevent Sky's barrage." I assume.

I look back at the battle. The two shadow clones have disappeared. Sky is in the air.

"Aerial Slam!" Sky yells.

Sky slams his keyblade down, but at the last millisecond, John spun out the way.

"Chidori!" John yells.

A bolt of lightning hit Sky's back, sending him plummeting.

"Mine field," John says.

Right before Sky touched the ground yellowish green circles made from aura covered the battleground.

As soon as Sky touched one the whole field blew up sending Sky 125 feet, back up to John.

"Fire ball Jutsu!" John screams.

He opens hand and a ball of flame appears and he throws a fireball that hits Sky.

Sky flys downward, John teleports to the spot where Sky would land.

"Dark Impulse." John says.

John sinks into a puddle of darkness and as soon as Sky lands on the puddle, a black and wine red crab arm goes up and crushes Sky.

Sky yells, "Curaga!"

As Sky heals John hits Sky with Zanturiken. Followed by the Rockbreaker finisher.

John teleports to Sky and grabs him by his throat.

" Sky, I told you leave, it won't matter everything will be okay, Lye and you will have better lives without me. I will save many lives, blood on my hands, its too much. Think of our friends, if I die and never exist...Young Xehanort couldn't control the darkness and would die. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ven, Terra, Aqua, Aura...they live with easy lives. If my life ending is what can make that happen, then its an easy trade." John says.

He throws Sky.

"Salvation!" Sky yells.

A circle of light surrounds Sky and John, it explodes healing Sky but damaging John badly.

A white aura surrounds Sky.

John does dark aura and as it hits Sky, Sky's energy is refilled.

"Deep freeze!" Sky yells as he points Black Oath at John.

John is frozen.

Sky closes his eyes tightly and glows.

What's he doing?" I ask my crew not taking my eyes off Sky.

"He is channeling his magic into chakra." Leila answers.

"Uhhh, Nhojx, John's health is at 50%." Jake says.

Sky yells, "What about Roxas, Namine, Xion, Xinek, Xeiria, Axel, did you think of them? They'll never exist. I don't care if me wanting you to live is selfish, I want you to live cause I want you to. I will break your legs so you can't walk.!"

Sky throws a fire raid freeing John, but before John can move Sky yells, "Light Shot!"

A ball of light forms at the tip of Black Oath. It leaves Sky's keyblade quickly and separates into about a 100 different balls of light and all hit John at the same time.

John stumbles.

"Sharigan!" John yells.

His eyes go red with three yangs in the iris. He stares at Sky.

Before Sky looks at John's gaze, he casts a bright light blinding John.

John curses and covers his eyes.

"1000 Sky rasengan barrage!" Sky yells.

Suddenly 1000 Sky's surround John and they all jump at John.

John makes a bloodlust roar, dark shockwaves rolling off him and the tempature drops dramatically making everyone shiver.

His hair goes black with red streaks in it, and his eyes go red and his armor goes black and red.

He laughs, a scary laugh that sends chills done everyone except David's back.

Everyone is frozen in place even all the Sky's. Its almost like time has halted.

"D-demon tr-trigger." I think.

"Focus Form." John says.

The only thing that changes about him is there is a yellow aura surrounding him.

He looks dead at me, into my eyes and soul. But he can't see me...there no way to detect we are here, yet he looks at me.

Demon John summons my two 9mm guns.

"Uh, guys, how does he have my guns?" I ask.

Everyone looks at me clueless.

He starts shooting at all Sky's shadow clones right between the eyes, not worrying about reloading cause my guns never have to reload.

He looks at the real Sky.

"I'm going, don't try to stop me." He says in a dark voice, darker, WAY darker than his own.

As he walks pass Sky, Sky falls back to the ground and everyone can move again.

"Stop!" Sky yells and throws a dagger.

John turns around and throws a shuriken. The shuriken knocks the dagger off course but also the shuriken hits Sky right between the eyes.

A line of blood goes down his face and the light in his eye disappears.

John continues walking as a tear slides down his face.

"For you to live, I must die. I am ready to accept death, only if lives are saved." John says and walks off.

I look at Anna, "Go, resurrect Sky."

"David, right now I think your the only one who is brave enough, besides Michael, to go and get John, and I would ask Michael but I don't need another fight. So will you get John?" I ask.

David shrugs, "Why not." And goes and gets David.

-INTERVIEW TIME-

~Sky~

"So Sky, how'd it feel to get killed?" I ask.

"It felt cold..." I start to worry but then Sky continues, "But I am all better!"

"If you don't mind, would you tell us which fear had motivated you?" I ask.

"Oh that's easy, it was losing John forever. I don't wanna lose my buddy!" Sky says cheerily.

"For someone who just died, you are really happy." I say a little confused.

"I am happy that I am alive." He says.

"Okay, then answer this when you saw John go into his Demon Trigger what was going through your head?" I ask.

"It was so cold all I wanted was hot cocoa, or a hug from Airie." Sky says smiling.

"Well, there you have it folks, Sky Storm!" I say grinning.

~John~

David's POV

I sit down with John and toss the cards given to me.

"John I am going to ask the question we all wanna know, how pissed are you at Nhojx?" I ask.

"Not that bad actually, I released A LOT of stress. And well I guess me and Sky settled that dispute." John says, seeming a hell of lot calmer than earlier.

I nod.

"What fear had motivated you?" I asked.

"The fear of losing control." John says calmly.

"Okay how did you know Sky would use a lot of chakra at the beginning?" I ask.

"Honestly, I was hoping he would use all his energy before chakra but he likes to try to end a battle quickly. So I let him believe what wanted to believe for a while." John says.

"Ah. Well final question. You will have to fight either Xinek or Michael how do you feel about that." I ask.

"Xinek will be simple. Just taunt him and he'll make mistakes, Michael well, let him fight and then when he least expects it, strike." John say,.

"That sounds a little arrogant." I say with a raised eyebrow.

"I know but this shouldn't be too hard, I mean I'm not fighting you Vaddix or Taylor so it should be easy." John says.

"So you're saying me Vaddix and Taylor are stronger than you." I say leaning in.

"No, I probably could beat all three of you, it would be extremely hard, and it depends what level of strength y'all are. I would probably have to be carried away, but I could possibly win." He says a small smile playing on his face.

"When is he this confident?" I think with a raised eyebrow.

"John Siler, everyone." I announce.

Nhojx POV

"Okay next battle is... Michael vs Xinek!" I yell.

Okay review please, any flames will be taken into consideration.

REVIEWS:

RosieNich98- guess you found out and any money Mia makes goes to us for copyright mwahahahahaha.

Zero is out...peace.


	3. Michael vs Xinek

Review! I need more Reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

-Nhojx POV-

Xinek and Michael are in the equipment area prepping up

"Alright guys everything in order?" I ask.

My tech crew nods. They have reset the simulation and cleaned the arena and someone restocked the vending machine.

Halo bursts through the door.

"Nhojx! David! We need to talk." Halo announces.

David and I follow Halo out into the hallway.

"Um we can't find any fear in Michael's mind." Halo says.

"Hmm. Well I think I can fix that." David says.

He walks off.

-3 hours later-

David walks up seeming exhausted.

David tells Halo to go down there.

About 2 minutes later Allexi says, "Michael is online."

I look at David, "How'd you do it?"

" After an hour of searching his head I found one fear and it isn't really a fear but more of something he doesn't want to happen, it took me two hours to make it a fear." David says exhausted.

"Which is?" I say.

"Losing." David says.

I look at my crew.

"Alright guys. Mess with their heads." I say and turn around.

Suddenly Sky bursts into the room.

"Sky?!" I yell, "How the Darkness did you find this place? It perfectly hidden!"

"Zero told me."

Dammit Zero.

Thunder roars.

Yeah Yeah Yeah.

"What's Zero want?" I ask rolling my eyes.

Sky hands me a letter.

I open it and it says:

Love the story, Nhojx. I hope your happy to know that I posted the first two episodes.

I look up at David, "Bruh, its officially on FanFiction! We are on t.v."

I continue reading.

Now as you know how generous I am (I laugh reading this part.) I need to ask of a favor. I have a friend of mine who would love to send over two helpers, and one will be a hostess.

"Who?" I think.

As soon as I look up I see two blond haired blue eyed girls, there a bit cute, but I can't flirt with them cause I know both of them.

"Oh hell no! No! Mia! Axim! Get the hell out! I don't care if Zero drools over Rosie, you can gtfo."

Axim walks over to me.

"The Electric Assassin, more like the Electric Annoyance." I taunt.

She summons her keyblade and goes for a strike in one fluid motion. She is quick and impressive, I'll admit it. But not quick enough because I summon both of my pistols and use one to disarm her and use the other to hold her to a wall, the barrel pointed at her neck.

"The Lost Rogue. See you are still as quick as ever." She says with a small grin.

"Get out." I whisper in her ear.

"Make me."

I point my gun free Mia.

Suddenly a letter flew in.

I catch it and open it and it says.

For your failure of cooperation, before the semi finals, You will have to face Axim, and the two semifinalists. Also, say anything else about Me and Rosie, and I will erase you.

-Zero

"HEY ROSIE! ZERO-"

My vision goes to a gold tint as I feel myself float above the sky. Then a blinding light. As I gather back my sight, I see a Microsoft word open on a tablet with some writing. Holding the tablet is a guy with messy dark brown hair, and grey-blue eyes. He is a bit skinny but has a bit of muscles, not much, but a little bit. He is wearing blue jeans and a blue shirt. He looks around 16. About 5'8.

"Yes Zero?" I say.

He glares.

"Y'know, you are my most annoying OC. The others get scared when I summon them, even Michael and Necro get a bit scared. I can erase you easily." He says.

I laugh.

"If you were going to erase me, you would've done it the 32nd time you summoned me."

"I only had to summon the others once, some I haven't even had to the summon." He says.

"Well this is time 47?" I say.

"148." He corrects.

"Sweet setting a record." I grin.

"Just do what I said." He says annoyed.

"No."

He taps his tablet.

I start disappearing.

In a calm tone I say, "Go ahead, but remember I have fans."

Suddenly I form back together.

"Fine, how about I put you in a FanFiction where you lose an arm wrestle to Dipper from Gravity Falls." He says.

My eyes widen.

"Come on, can't we negotiate?" I request.

"Fine, we keep everything I want though. Including the pre-semifinal battle." Zero says.

"Then, how about I get two partners, of my choice?" I ask.

"Fine." He agrees.

Then I get sucked back into the tablet and I have my guns pointed at Axim and Mia.

I look at Axim, knowing I can't hurt her, An idea pops into my to win the little standoff.

I lean close to Axim and whisper in her ear, "You're lucky your cute."

As I move away, I notice a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I- I- I- Whatever." She stammers.

"Okay, so David I got some news I think you'll enjoy, you don't have to interview any more." I say.

David takes a sigh of relief.

"Okay let's bring them out. David, will you introduce Michael?" I ask.

Michael walks out.

"Coming in, trains under Sky, is known to be fearless. John's little brother...Michael Siler." David's voice says.

"He chooses a Spartan form of armor as his armor. His weapon is his keyblade, No Name." David continues.

Michael summon his keyblade.

"Coming in on this side," I say, "The Nobody of Sky. Dark Ninja. My buddy. The Merciless Avenger. A mix of Naruto and Kingdom Hearts. Controller of Wind...Xinek!" I announce.

Xinek walks in with a large Shuriken that covers his whole back.

"His armor of choice is his Ninja attire. His weapons are his keyblade Oblivion, his 10mm pistol and a giant Shuriken?" I say.

The arena turns into the Olympus Coliseum.

"I will not be beaten! I am too strong!" Michael yells and grins cockily.

Xinek's face is emotionless.

"Hold still so I can kill you quickly, I have other Organization business to deal with." Xinek says.

Michael laughs and while he is laughing Xinek is already upon him slicing him and engaging him in a combo. Michael flies back landing on the ground, and as soon as he gets to his feet, Xinek does a quick blitz followed by a deep freeze raid.

When Michael regains his composer he blocks an oncoming strike and he suddenly appears in a different location.

"Michael is freezing time." I think.

After missing with a range of magic, Stopaga having no effect on him and a miss rasengan. Xinek just resorts to blocking.

This continued for a small while until Xinek blocked a fake attack and was tripped. Michael goes in for a swing until Xinek hits him with a payback raid and kept hitting him the air. Xinek does a Tornado Jutsu keeping him in the air.

He holds out his hands and closes his eyes. After a few a seconds, a ball of wind formed in each of his hands. "Double Rasengan." Xinek says.

He strikes Michael making him fly into a wall making a crater in the wall.

"Crap, gotta fix that." I think.

Xinek summons chains to withhold Michael. They wrap around his wrists and ankles.

"Let's keep you here for a second." Xinek says.

He throws his large Shuriken. It goes through Michael. His stomach now has a hole filled with a shuriken, blood rushing down his body, guts hanging.

Michael's scream are heard echoing off the walls.

His face is streaked with tears. I want to look away, but I am the one who HAS to watch, maybe this how Zero feels?

I hear Michael beg for Xinek to just kill him already. A 14 year old boy wishing to die. Xinek in the Organization...was he like this.

"Please! K-kill me!" Michael cries.

"The weak don't deserve hearts." Xinek says.

Xinek punches his through Michael's chest and takes out his heart. He drops his heart to the ground and walks off Michael's blood splattered in his clothes and stained on his hand and arm.

I stare in astonishment.

"Was Xinek that bad?" Sky asks with a pale face.

"Life wasn't easy for us..." Axim says with a dark expression, "Fear of fading away. Not knowing whether we had a tomorrow or not. Xinek was like that in the Organization, only in battles though. When we dated-"

"Wait! What?" Mia and Sky yell, they look at each other blush and look away.

"It was for a week or so," Axim explains, "we broke up and stayed friends. But anyways, once he was having a terrible day, and Kajex and Nexro was picking with him, he snapped, he grabbed both of them by their throats and threw them. He picked up some of Nexro's arrow guns. And then he shot Nexro in the hand and Kajex in the shoulder. He used the wind to hold them there and pulled out his pistol and keyblade and was about to go and kill them. Drex, Xeol, Xeiria and I all had to pry him away from them and calm him. Nexro and Kajex were out for a month."

Everyone except David and Vaddix stares.

"Wait...what I don't remember any of that!" Jake yells.

A letter flies in.

I open it.

I read aloud:

Dear OCs who's Nobodys are cooler than them (So that means all of you),

The reason most of you can't remember any of that is cause, I am currently making Xinek's back story which is similar to my first OC story Organization XIII: the Keybladers. But anyways, only the Nobodys will remember. So yeah. Anyways, remember I'm watching and will strike you with lightning if I get bored MWAHAHAHAHAHA.

-Zero

I look at everyone after I finish.

"Mia, You get to interview Michael." I say.

Mia runs off.

I look at David, "I need you're help with Xinek's interview."

"Are you sacred?" David asks with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I don't want him to reveal personal info on camera." I lie.

No one detects my lie.

David follows me.

-Mia's p.o.v.-

"So Michael? You lost...you okay?" I ask.

He looks at me.

"My heart got ripped out of my chest. I was tortured. I f*cking saw Death..."

I look down.

Michael stands up and beats his chest so I look up again.

"And I still ain't scared. Hell gimme another round with Xinek! Hell gimme a round with Xinek and David!" He yells.

I focus on the space behind Michael and illusions of David and Xinek looking pissed appear behind Michael. Xinek in Demon Form. David in Rage.

"Behind you," I mutter not breaking concentration.

Michael turns around.

"Hell yeah!" Michael yells.

He jumps through them and they disappear.

"Aww! I thought they would be tougher!" Michael pouts.

"They were just illusions." I inform him.

"I wanna fight the real ones!" Michael yells.

What the hell is wrong with this kid?

"I'm done." I say and walk out.

-Nhojx p.o.v.-

"Xinek are you okay?" I ask.

Xinek is curled up in a ball.

When he looks up he is crying. The blood stains gone.

"Do I look fine? I quit." He says.

"You can't." David says.

"Why not?" Xinek/I demand/ask.

"You can't leave, this arena is meant for training and meant specifically me. I designed this to were no one can leave until the task is over." David explains.

"Then just put it to where Michael won." Xinek says.

I rub the back of my neck.

"Well you see, I kinda have the system hooked up to the arena to where the results are instantly transferred to the arena. So we kinda can't lie." I explain.

"So what I'm suppose to compete?" Xinek yells a little pissed.

"Look at this way, once we carry them out they return back to the way they entered. And that's if you live through the next battle." I say trying to calm him.

His eyes are flickering from brown to yellow.

"Nhojx, this... Its gonna change me. I'm gonna revert back to the way I was. I've fought so hard to keep myself from going back." He says.

"Ky, I cant-"

"Ky?" David says.

"Nickname, got it from Kysx."

"Wait...that explains why Xeiria kept calling him Ky." David says.

...Xeiria...

"That's it. I'll call Xeiria, Xeol, and Drexbann. They can help you after every battle." I say.

"But they can't enter-" Xinek starts.

"They can enter just not leave." David explains catching on.

"I gotta make some calls. Interview over." I say.

Thunder rumbles.

"Fine, one question, you *sshole. Uhhh Xinek, what was your fear?" I say quickly.

"Fading away." Xinek whispers.

"Interview over. Naku, cut the camera." I say.

0.0

Xinek vs John. Demon vs. Demon. This should be good.

So you like? Flame, Fav, Follow, Review.

Zero out. 


End file.
